1. Field of the Invention
Priority is claimed on Japanese application No. 2003-96338, filed Mar. 31, 2003, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a resin molded component for a vehicle formed by integrating a molded component body having a design surface that forms an exterior surface when the resin molded component is mounted on a vehicle body with a mounting portion that is formed so as to protrude from a rear surface that is on an opposite side from the design surface of the molded component body, and to a manufacturing apparatus for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to mount a resin molded component for a vehicle that has a design surface as an exterior surface on a vehicle body, a substantially box-shaped mounting portion held by a mounting member such as a screw or the like is provided so as to protrude from a rear surface of the molded component body on the opposite side from the design surface, and in such a manner that, when the molded component body is mounted on the vehicle, the mounting portion is not exposed to the vehicle exterior side of the resin molded component.
In this type of resin molded component, gaps are formed in a connection portion where the mounting portion is connected to the molded component body, and thermal expansion of the mounting portion that occurs during resin molding and the like is absorbed by the gaps, thereby suppressing the occurrence of molding defects such as sink marks and the like. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 62-289449, a structure is disclosed in which a reinforcing wall that blocks off a box portion (i.e., a mounting portion) is formed integrally with an end surface on the opposite side from a retainer insertion portion (i.e., an aperture portion) of the box portion, and slits (i.e., gaps) are provided between this reinforcing wall and a rear surface of the molded component body (i.e., a bumper). One method of forming this type of mounting portion involves using a slide mold that can be attached or removed by being slid in a direction of the aperture portion of the mounting portion.
However, if, for example, protrusions such as reinforcing ribs or display portions that display trade names, component numbers and the like by embossing or the like are located closer to the center portion in the longitudinal direction of the resin molded component than the mounting portion, then it may not be possible to design the aperture portion used for removing the slide mold from the mounting portion so that it faces the protrusions. Moreover, if edges of both end portions in the longitudinal direction of the resin molded component are configured so as to protrude towards the rear surface side of the resin molded component in the manner of the portions of the two end portions of the radiator grill that approach the headlamps, and mounting portions are provided in the vicinity of these protruding edges, then, in this case as well, it may not be possible to design the aperture portions of the mounting portions so that they face the protruding edges. Furthermore, if the resin molded component is designed having, for example, a bow shaped configuration in the vicinity of the center portion in the longitudinal direction of the resin molded component so as to protrude towards the design surface side, and if a mounting portion is provided in the center portion in the longitudinal direction, then, in some cases, it may not be possible to remove the slide mold from the mounting portion regardless of which direction in the longitudinal direction the aperture portion of the mounting portion is facing towards.
In this way, due to the design restrictions on the resin molded component, it may become necessary to face the aperture portion of the mounting portion in a transverse direction that is orthogonal to the longitudinal direction. However, in this case, because the side walls of the mounting portion end up being positioned to the left and right of the aperture portion, resin ends up flowing in a direction perpendicular to the normal resin flow direction (typically, this is the longitudinal direction of the resin molded component) in portions forming the side walls of the mounting portion. As a result, the problem arises that molding defects such as sink marks and welds and the like are easily generated in the vicinity of the mounting portion. In particular, in the case of a resin molded component in which a high degree of decorativeness is aimed for by the provision of a glossy layer formed by a metallic thin film on the design surface using a plating, deposition, or sputtering method or the like, fine linear grooves or minute distortions in the design surface caused by molding defects tend to stand out. Consequently, the aesthetics and decorativeness deteriorate remarkably and a solution to this problem is desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a resin molded component in which it is difficult for molding defects such as sink marks and welds and the like to occur in the design surface, and to provide a manufacturing apparatus for the same.